Not Who We Used to Be
by vhdBebop
Summary: rating subject to increase. D arrives in a town to discover a creature that neither he nor Left Hand knew remained. Complications arise whenthe two discover they know eachother.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The following fanfic is from my imagination, inspired by the brilliant Vampire Hunter D movie. D (unfortunately) dosent belong to me, he belongs to his creator and the people that made him into a movie. Read on:  
  
Chapter One: I'll do whatever you say just shut up!  
  
"D, look! A town!"  
  
"We don't need anything." Replied a tired voice.  
  
The owner of the voice, a man, was clad all in black. He wore a dark cloak and large brimmed hat with fine scarves around his neck. His skin was pale and his angular face was set with deep, sad, dark blue eyes. The man was seated atop a massive cyborg horse and making his steady way across the desert terrain.  
  
"We're passing through anyway. Please, just one day. I need to hear somebody's voice other than yours'." The voice was pleading with the man. D remained silent however, gazing ahead, watching.  
  
"D. you know I wont be quiet until you say yes." It stated.  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, come on D. You know you need to rest; eat something," it paused. "or someone."  
  
D didn't speak.  
  
"D!!!"  
  
"No."  
  
"D! D! D!" It whined over and over, its raspy voice hurting D's ears.  
  
"One night. That's all."  
  
"YES!" If the thing could have moved anything other than its face it would have done a victory dance.  
  
"You have to stay quiet."  
  
"Fine." It agreed grumpily, staying silent for only a minute. It spoke up again. "Can we go faster?"  
  
"Will you stop speaking if I do?" The man asked amusedly. The voice was silent. D put on his gloves and kicked the horse into a quicker gait. It was half a day's ride across the rest of the desert to the town. His cyborg horse could make it; D was sure it had enough water and cooling liquid to make it. D looked down at his left hand.  
  
"Are you happy now?" He asked dryly.  
  
"Ecstatic." Came its muffled reply through his glove.  
  
The wind plucked at his cape as the horse sped up yet again and the cloak flowed out behind him. True to its word, the symbiot was quiet as they rode into town that night. D, with luck on his side, Procured the last room in the town's tavern and stabled Nightmare at a nearby barn. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Once again, I own nothing but my own twisted plot that this story follows. On a second note, I completely forgot about FFN. Someone reviewed my story (sorry, I forget your name!) and left a particularly nice review. So, while I sit here recovering form my skinned back listening to old CDs I also haven't seen in years, I've decided to continue this. I realize I haven't touched this in a few years, but I thought I'd give it another shot. J

Chapter 2-

D settled down in the room. It felt cramped and quite odorous compared to the nights he normally spent traveling outside under the open sky or curled up in a shady outcropping of boulders. The bed protested loudly at his weight as he shifted, trying to find a comfortable position on the ill-kept mattress.

"We could go out. You know, near people." A voice suggested sarcastically "Then again, perhaps you don't…" It allowed the afterthought to trail off.

Blinking into the darkness, D suddenly wanted to surround himself with the mortals that so hated his father's kind. He wanted to loose himself in their frailty, to reassure him self that he was really needed in this desolate world of heat and dust. D rose from the mattress, which gave a particularly loud groan at the movement, and headed out the door. 

The people at the Inn's bar were of the types most wish quite fervently to avoid. The filthy, unwashed and downright disgusting miscreants that would just as soon stab you in the back for your mug of watery ale as hold a conversation. Though their conversation was arguably the least preferred of the two options. Still, D found himself a seat at the end of the bar in the shadowy corner, not attracting much attention other than a wary glance from those he passed. A barmaid came over to take his order.

"Can I get you… anything, sir?" The question was made into quite the invitation. No doubt the girl was hoping for a respite from the normal cretins the place seemed to draw.

"Just water, m'aam." He replied politely, pretending to ignore the girl's ambiguous question. A few minutes later the girl brought him a glass full of warm, somewhat less than clear, water. He drank it, not thinking about the taste as much as possible. It pooled in his stomach, leaving a leaden taste in his mouth and an unpleasant weight inside of him. Water, he thought, was not what his body so desperately wanted.

He lingered in the bar a bit longer before deciding that watching the scum of this arid Earth was not the way to reassure himself. He rose and was about to walk out the door when a violent crashing noise erupted form the streets. Not sure of what to expect, D opened the door, ready to break up a petty mortal's dispute. He was not at all prepared for what he saw.

A/N: yeah… I know, short. Its something though. Right? Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
